Pets
by ToryV
Summary: Buffy wants the perfect pet. One shot. Faith/Buffy


**A/N: A short, really lame one shot.**

**Summary: Buffy wants the perfect pet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS**

**Pets:**

**Day: 1 Tweedy**

"Faith I want us to get a pet."

Faith looked up from her cereal bowl and stared at Buffy with confusion.

"Where the hell did that come from, B?" The blonde shrugged and took a seat next to her girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss good morning.

"I don't know. It just sounds like fun. Something cute and cuddly, and fuzzy."

Faith gave a small grimace.

"oookay…what do you have in mind?"

Faith watched as Buffy scrunched her nose up in concentration making a 'hmm' sound.

"How about a bird? Like one of those blue ones from the pet store!" The blonde chimed excitedly. Faith cringed inwardly.

"Ya mean those ones that chirp constantly?" The younger slayer asked cautiously. Buffy nodded enthusiastically. Faith shrugged.

"Alright…sure B. I'll pick one up today while you're at school. Blue, right?"

Buffy nodded again happily and kissed Faith on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby!"

Faith just nodded and gave a nervous and not so optimistic smile.

_**Later that night…**_

"Tweet tweet! Tweeeeet tweeeeet ! Tweeeet tweeeet. Tweet tweet-"

"Faith…you think Tweedy would be happier with Willow and Tara?"

The dark slayer sighed.

"I'll take care of it..."

**Day 2: Mickey**

"Faaiiiittthh?"

Faith groaned and took a bite of cereal.

"Whhhhaaattt?"

Buffy came bouncing into the room smiling at her girlfriend.

"So does Tweedy like her new home?"

"Umm…."

**Flashback to an hour ago:**

"Twweeeetttt twwweeeeettt! Twwweeeeettt!"

Faith knocked on the door rapidly. A yawning Tara answered after only a few moments.

"Faith?...What are you doing with that-"

Faith shoved the cage in Tara's hands and ran away.

**End of Flashback…**

"You could say that…"Faith answered quietly, staring down into her bowl of fruit loops.

Buffy grinned happily and took a seat next to Faith.

"I've been thinking...Maybe we should try something quieter…but still cute and fuzzy…"

Faith looked up at Buffy deadpan, as if saying 'you're joking right?' The blonde's lower lip quivered slightly, causing Faith to roll her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Put the damn pout away. What were you thinking about getting?"

Buffy grinned triumphantly.

"I was thinking maybe a guinea pig! They are cute and tiny balls of cuddly wuddly cuteness."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Cuddly….wuddly…?"

"Yeah! They look soooooo cute! We can name it Mickey!"

"I thought Mickey was a mouse name…"

"It can be both." Buffy mumbled indignantly. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Ok...cool, whatever. I'll pick one up."

Buffy giggled excitedly and kissed Faith happily.

"You're the best, Baby!"

_**Later…**_

"Um…Faith? Are guinea pigs supposed to growl?!...OW! It bit me! Faith!!"

Faith walked in and eyed their new pet.

"I'll take care of it…" The younger girl mumbled flatly, as Buffy nursed her finger.

**Day 3: Trixie**

"Xan I'm telling you dude, Anya will _not_ freak. Trust me. It looks nothing like a bunny, see?"

Faith held the plastic cage up at eye level, allowing Xander to take a look at the white, brown and black bundle.

"Is it….growling?...Is that….foam coming from its mouth?!" Xander asked, eyeing the shaking bundle.

"Nahhhh. He just….really likes you! Yeah, see? Mickey's just saying hello!" Faith chuckled nervously.

"I don't know…..maybe-" Faith shoved the cage into Xander's arms.

"Thanksmanyouralifesaver!" The slayer shouted over her shoulder as she ran to catch the elevator. She was nearly a block away from Xanders apartment building when she heard a shrill scream... that sounded a lot like Anya.

**Back at Faith and Buffy's apartment…**

"So does Xander like Mickey?" Buffy asked cheerily, waltzing into their kitchen. Faith sipped from her coffee cup and shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Anya loves it."

Buffy smiled and gave Faith a quick peck on the lips.

"I've been thinking…Maybe we should try something easier…like a cat."

Faith stared at Buffy slack-jawed for a minute.

"You're joking….right…."

Buffy gave a small frown and shook her head no.

"We've been doing this all wrong. Birds and guinea pigs are stuff you get when your like…a kid or something. Cats are easy to take care of and low maintenance, perfect for us!"

Faith just stared at Buffy blankly.

"You are trying to drive me insane…you honestly are amused by this aren't you…"

"Faiiitthh…"

"ALRIGHT! I.will. get. You. A. Cat. If it makes you happy,I will get you a fucking cat."

Buffy smiled and pulled Faith down for a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you tonight…" The blonde whispered seductively.

"You bet your ass you will be Blondie."

**Two days later…**

"Baby, have you seen Trixie? I can't find her anywhere."

Faith paused her game and looked up and around at their apartment room, her eyes falling on their front door that was opened just a crack.

"Did Giles shut the door all the way when he left?" Faith's voice was flat with annoyance. Buffy walked into their living room, instantly staring at the door. Her eyes quickly met Faith's.

"I am _so_ going to kill him." Faith chuckled insanely; she grabbed her jacket and made her way for the door. "I'll go look for her, B"

**Day: 6 Max Factor**

Faith strode down the sidewalk to the petstore she had spent much time in for the past week.

"Need to get B something to take her mind off that damn cat…" Faith thought out loud. She quickly passed a dingy alley way not paying much mind to it at all. To her surprise, the soft clicking sound of nails on the side walk alerted her that she was being followed. The slayer spun around and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes that belonged to a German Sheppard. The dog walked up to Faith and nuzzled her leg affectionately.

"Hey there…boy." Faith said stiffly. She reached down and rubbed the dog behind it's ears.

"You ahh….go on now. Go back to your rents ok? Their probably worried about ya." Faith made a few quick shooing motions, before turning to walk away. The dog just watched her momentarily before following close behind.

"Hey! No! Don't follow me dummy! Go back to your owners!"

The dog made a snorting sound and stared up at Faith, giving her something that bared an uncanning resemblance to a smirk. Faith cocked an eyebrow at the dog and shook her head, turning to walk away again. To her surprise she was stopped by a tugging on her sleeve, she looked down to see the sleeve of her jacket firmly held between the dogs jaws.

"Hey! No! Nu Uh, not the jacket!"

The dog grunted and let go, smirking at Faith again. The dark slayer couldn't help but smirk back.

"Alright…fine. You can come with me, only till we find your owners, K?"

The dog whined excitedly at Faith and gave her hand a quick lick.

**Two weeks later…**

"FAITH! Max chewed up those pink dress shoes I bought you!!"

Faith smirked and looked down at Max Factor, sitting next to her.

"Thanks, Bud."

**End**


End file.
